


El té

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Kidlock. Mycroft quiere organizar su propia fiesta del té porque es el único evento social que le gusta, pero mientras hace una versión de prueba un pequeño intruso se cuela para robarle la merienda.





	El té

Con siete años a Mycroft no le gustaban los eventos sociales. Había intentado deportes como el rugby y el cricket pero además de no dársele bien, requería demasiado contacto físico y agresividad. También lo intentó con el club de ajedrez, el de debates y el de lectura pero en el primero todos era muy lentos y en los otros dos lo invitaron a irse.

Solo había algo que de verdad le interesaba y gustaba, “La hora del té”.

Le encantaba que su madre reuniera a sus vecinas y amigas una vez por semana. Veía algún tipo de encanto en ver como despotricaban de sus otras amigas, hijos y maridos. Solía sentarse en una de las sillas de una mesa apartada, fingía hacer los deberes pero tenía su taza de té y sus galletas y atendía a la conversación de las mujeres.

Después de meses recopilando información sobre el comportamiento de las mujeres adultas pensó que llegaba hora de hacerlo él.

—Mamá —dijo mientras le ayudaba a recoger la mesa —. Creo que ya es hora de que celebre mi propia hora del té.

Wanda le miró divertida.

—¿No eres muy pequeño para eso? —preguntó.

—Puede —respondió Mycroft —. Pero me gustaría estudiar el comportamiento de la gente de mi edad.

—Hablas como si fueras al zoo a estudiar a los monos, hijo —le regañó —. ¿Qué dijimos de ese vocabulario?

—También dijiste que tenía que hacer amigos… No se me ocurre otra forma—respondió Mycroft sonriente.

Wanda pensó un momento en lo que le había dicho y sonrió.

—Está bien, ¿qué sugieres? —le preguntó.

—Primero me gustaría mi propia mesa del té. De plástico para poder colocarla en el jardín y que resista la lluvia. Y luego un juego de tazas.

—¿Qué pasa con nuestras tazas? —preguntó Wanda mirándolas.

—¡Son enormes! No pienso darle tanto té a esos niños, seguro que luego te llaman sus madres diciendo que no se pueden dormir y te culparán —dijo Mycroft preocupado.

La mujer rió.

—De acuerdo hijo —dijo acariciándole el rostro —. Iremos ahora, tenía que ir a comprar comida para tu hermano igualmente.

Se prepararon para salir, subieron al coche y fueron hasta el supermercado. Mycroft insistió en empujar el carrito que contenía a Sherlock. Le encantaba hablarle al niño y que este se riera a cada palabra que pronunciara.

—Vale, aquí están las mesas de jardín para niños —dijo la señora Holmes al llegar a la zona de jardinería.

Mycroft alzó la cabeza y arrugó el entrecejo.

—No me gustan los colores pasteles —se quejó.

—Lo sé cielo, pero solo hay de estos. Podemos pintarlo luego de otro color.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Me gusta la amarilla.

Cargaron esa mesa con cuatro sillas y luego fueron a por un conjunto de tazas pequeñas de color blanco. Fueron a la zona de comestibles y compraron galletas y comida para Sherlock. Tras pagar, fueron a casa.

Mycroft cogió las partes de la mesa y fue a montarla al patio trasero. Puso las sillas alrededor y regresó al salón. Cogió una hoja y un bolígrafo.

—¿A qué amiguitos vas a invitar? —preguntó Wanda.

—De momento a ninguno, la primera la haré solo. A modo de prueba.

Wanda alzó una ceja.

—¿Prueba?

—Por supuesto, no pienso hacer el ridículo. Tengo que aprender a servir el té sin que se desborde o salpique. Como proveer de leche o azúcar al invitado, la colocación de las pastas y el número de las mismas… Ensayar las conversaciones…

—No tiene que ser algo forzado hijo —le dijo Wanda sonriente —. Tienes que ser algo más natural e inesperado.

—No me gustan las cosas imprevistas, mamá. Además tú llevas muchos años haciendo esto. Te puedes permitir la naturalidad. ¿A qué sí, Sherlock?

El bebé le miró fijamente antes de escupir el puré que tenía en la boca y reírse.

—¿Lo ves? Sherlock me apoya —dijo Mycroft inclinándose para limpiarle la barbilla.

Al día siguiente, durante las clases, Mycroft hizo una lista de gente que invitaría. No debería de ser muy deportista, porque si no otro tema de conversación sería imposible, aunque el contacto con uno podría serle de ayuda en el instituto. Descartó a los que no se interesaban por los estudios y a los que solo querían impresionar a otros.

Cuando llegó a casa, su padre estaba sentado a la mesa mirándole con seriedad.

—Hijo, tu madre me ha contado que quieres hacer una fiesta del té —preguntó mientras apoyaba las manos en la mesa —. ¿Es eso cierto?

Mycroft le miró confundido.

—Sí, pero no tiene nada de especial. La primera será un ensayo, ya avisaré cuando vengan niños. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Puedo ir yo? —preguntó Tim entusiasmado —. Por favor…

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo y le señaló con el dedo.

—No. Esta fiesta es para niños de mi edad y tú estás viejo.

Tim se echó a reír.

—Tú sí que sabes dar donde más duele hijo —le dijo riéndose.

Mycroft sonrió orgulloso de su respuesta y se sentó a la mesa para hacer los deberes. Cuando acabó cogió el pequeño escalón que usaba para alcanzar al lavabo y lo puso frente al mueble de la cocina.

Llenó la kettle de agua y mientras se calentaba fue llevando las tazas con sus platos y llenó un plato mediano con las galletas. Al regresar, echó el té en la tetera, cogió el colador y miró impaciente a que hirviera el agua.

—Yo serviré el agua —dijo Tim cogiéndole el asa.

—¡Quiero hacerlo yo! —se quejó Mycroft.

—No, porque quema. Tú podrás llevar la tetera —le dijo.

Mycroft hizo un puchero pero dejó que su padre le llenara de agua caliente la tetera. Miró expectante el interior de la misma viendo como el té se mezclaba y luego le puso la tapa. Cogió su soporte de silicona y con paso lento pero seguro fue hasta el jardín y la dejó en el centro de la mesa.

Miró los sitios vacíos y se volvió precipitadamente al interior de la casa.

—¿Todo bien hijo? —preguntó Wanda.

—Tenías razón, me falta alguien a la mesa…—murmuró frotándose la barbilla.

—¿Puedo ir yo? —preguntó Tim de nuevo.

—No —sentenció Mycroft.

Se acercó a Sherlock, que estaba sentado en una mantita en el suelo y lo cogió en brazos. Cogió también el peluche de tortuga con el que estaba jugando y cargó con ambos hasta el jardín.

—¿Qué haces con Sherlock? —preguntó Wanda que les había seguido.

—Será mi acompañante —lo sentó con dificultad en una silla y le apoyó las manitas frente a la mesa.

Sherlock decidido fue a coger la taza, pero Mycroft fue más rápido y se la quitó sustituyéndola por el peluche. El niño emitió un chillido de la emoción y lo cogió.

—No te dará mucha conversación… —comentó Wanda.

Mycroft sonrió orgulloso.

—Eso es lo que busco —dijo sentándose al lado de su hermano —. Ahora si nos disculpas, nos gustaría estar a solas.

Wanda no pudo evitar reírse antes de salir del jardín. Mycroft se balanceó sobre sus pies y tosió para hacerse notar. Sherlock giró la cabeza hacia él y perdió el equilibrio. Por suerte Mycroft tuvo buenos reflejos y le puso una mano en el hombro para evitar que se siguiera inclinando.

—Tu sí que eres algo imprevisto —comentó el mayor de los hermanos —. Y con muy poco equilibrio, la verdad. Bueno —dijo mirando a las sillas vacías sin dejar de sujetar a Sherlock —. Me gustaría empezar esta velada diciéndote que ese conjunto te sienta muy bien Sujeto A —dijo mirando a una de las sillas vacías.

Se mordió el labio y asintió.

—No sujeto B, estoy seguro de que ese jersey no es de mercadillo. Bien. Té. ¿Con azúcar? —soltó poco a poco a Sherlock al ver que se mantenía solo y cogió la tetera.

Llenó las cuatro tazas hasta la mitad y dejó de nuevo la tetera en el soporte.

—¿Leche? —preguntó mirando a Sherlock.

El niño rió y se metió la tortuga en la boca. Mycroft le sonrió también y le sirvió leche. Luego sirvió azúcar y se sentó. Cogió su plato y su taza y dio un sorbo mientras alzaba el dedo meñique.

Mycroft prosiguió con su discurso mirando a las diferentes sillas vacías. El bebé, que ya no recibía atención, decidió tirar su peluche con fuerza a la taza más cercana, metiéndolo dentro.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Mycroft ofendido.

El bebé estiró las manos para poder cogerlo pero al no alcanzar hizo un puchero y miró a Mycroft con pena.

—Lo has tirado tú, no puedes quejarte ahora de que no lo puedes coger. No eres un buen invitado para la fiesta del té —gruñó.

Sherlock apoyó la barbilla en la mesa y miró las patas del peluche que sobresalían de la taza. Mycroft suspiró profundamente, cogió la tortuga con la punta de los dedos y la sacó. La escurrió sobre la tierra y la apartó un poco de su hermano, luego cogió al niño y lo llevó al salón.

Sherlock movía las manos intentando cazar el peluche, pero Mycroft lo mantenía alejado.

—¡No! —le dijo —. Tiene rastros de té y seguro que luego no duermes. ¡Mamáá! Sherlock me ha fastidiado una taza de té con su tortuga —dijo mientras entraba a la cocina.

La mujer apareció y miró a su hijo. Cogió a Sherlock y se guardó el peluche en el bolsillo del delantal.

—Sabías que no era buena compañía, tu hermano es muy inquieto.

—Pero cuando juega con su tortuga está tranquilo, no sé porque en el jardín iba a ser diferente…

—Demasiadas cosas que distraen. ¿Vas a recoger? —preguntó.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Seguiré solo.

Salió de nuevo al jardín, ordenando las palabras para un discurso de inicio de conversación sobre animales mientras miraba sus pies. Cuando alzó la cabeza vio a un chico moreno y de su estatura sentado a la mesa. Tenía la comisura de los labios llena de migas de galletas y sujetaba el té en la otra mano.

—-¿Quién e…?

—¡Hola! —saludó el chico al verle —. Me llamo Greg y creo que voy a ser tu nuevo vecino. Mi mamá está mirando la casa ahora con mi padrastro. Y yo me aburría y he salido a explorar. ¡Te vi tomando té con un bebé! No creo que un bebé sea buena compañía, ¡no hablan! ¿Es porque tus amigos no han venido? ¿No tienes amigos? Yo tengo muchos, o tenía. Empezaré en un nuevo cole, así que seguro que no tendré ninguno. Si vamos al mismo podríamos ser amigos, y si no seremos amigos aquí.

Le dio otro sorbo al té y siguió hablando ante la mirada estupefacta mirada de Mycroft.

—¿Has hecho tú el té? Está muy rico, pero algo frío. ¿Lo serviste hace mucho? Bueno te he visto servirlo, ¿pero por qué estabas sirviendo cuatro tazas? ¿Esperabas a alguien? ¿A tus papás? ¿O me has visto? ¿O iban a venir a amigos? ¿Van a venir? ¿Me los puedes presentar? Yo quiero conocer a niños nuevos de este barrio, para ir a jugar con las bicis y…

—¡CÁLLLATE! —exclamó Mycroft.

El chico se sonrojó violentamente y se puso de pie de un salto.

—Mi mamá también dice que hablo mucho y que a veces no dejo a los demás hablar. Y también lo dice mi padrastro pero él me deja hablar dice que así aprendo mucho vocabulario y que llegaré a ser alguien impor… —siguió.

—SHHHH —dijo Mycroft llevándose el dedo a los labios —. ¿Quién eres y por qué entras sin avisar a un jardín que no es el de tu casa? —preguntó enfadado —. ¡Esos no son modales!

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía hambre y sed y he visto que servías las galletas. Pensé que me podrías invitar a tu fiesta del té.

—Pero no te conozco —gruñó Mycroft —. No invito a desconocidos. Antes tengo que evaluarte.

Greg se puso frente a Mycroft, le cogió la mano y la estrechó con fuerza.

—Me llamo Greg Lestrade y tengo siete años —explicó —. Me voy a mudar a esa casa, pero como no tengo hermanos y me aburría te escuché hablar y me asomé por ese arbusto —dijo señalándolo. Me gusta esa marca de galletas y me gusta el té. Y tenía hambre así que…

—¿Así que te parecía oportuno entrar en casa de un desconocido y robar una merienda?

—Sí —dijo Greg sonriendo con orgullo —. ¿Me invitas? Podemos hablar de gustos, ¿has leído la saga de “Las Crónicas de Narnia”? A mí me está gustando mucho… —dijo sentándose de nuevo y hablando del libro.

Mycroft le miró fijamente algo enfurecido, pero oírle hablar de libros que él había leído y que le encantaban hizo que se sentara frente a él y bebiera el té en silencio. Intentó interrumpirle varias veces para dar su opinión, pero Greg hablaba tan rápido que ni se fijó. Lo hizo durante diez minutos hasta que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

—¡No me has dicho tu nombre! —exclamó —. Ni tu edad. ¿Eres mayor? Pareces mayor.

—¡No me has dejado hablar! —dijo ofendido cruzándose de brazos.

De nuevo ese sonrojo en las mejillas que hizo a Mycroft sonreír.

—Ahora te dejo —dijo Greg señalándole.

—Me llamo Mycroft Holmes y tengo siete años, solo es que soy alto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿¿Te llamas Mycroft?? —exclamó Greg —. Es un nombre brutal, parece de un personaje de un libro. ¡Un héroe misterioso!

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Solo es un nombre. Y me gusta los libros que has dicho, pero creo que el personaje de…

La voz de una mujer le interrumpió esta vez.

—¿¡GREG!?

El nombrado se puso de pie de un salto y sonrió.

—Es mi mamá, eso significa que nos vamos. Nos veremos más a menudo, ¿vale? ¡Adiós! ¡Encantado! —se acercó a él y le sacudió la mano con fuerza antes de salir del jardín y entrar al otro entre los arbustos.

Mycroft suspiró y se acercó a los setos.

—Mamá —escuchó decir al niño mientras se alejaba —. Tenemos que vivir aquí, hay un niño muy simpático en la casa de al lado y quiero ser su amigo. Tenemos que vivir aquí —sentenció.

Mycroft sonrió divertido y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa para recogerlo todo. La situación había sido imprevista, pero quería que se repitiera. Greg era un chico simpático. Aunque no callara.


End file.
